Soul Hunters
by T.J. Ryan 94
Summary: During the Invasion of the Souls, the human population has become victim to the new alien race by becoming Hosts and the remaining survivors have been forced to go into hiding. However, there are Hosts who are still fighting back against the Souls and a small population from the remains of what used to be London are desperate to save their loved ones - SYOC
1. OC Submission (OPEN)

**Hi guys, this is the last SYOC I'm going to do for a while (I've already got four on the go, but this one was a story a really wanted to do as I've just ordered the DVD and I can't wait to see this film. I'm looking for four guys and four girls and if your interested in giving me a character to write, fill in the OC form below and send it to me via PM.**

* * *

**Soul Hunters (Human OC Submission)**

Name:

Age:

Gender:

Appearance (be detailed):

Where are they from:

Height and build:

Personality (be detailed):

Sexuality:

Current love interest/crush or current girlfriend/boyfriend:

Important Family members or close friends:

Rivals/characters they have a strong hatred for and why:

Background History:

Likes:

Dislikes:

A storyline you want your OC to be involved in:

**IF YOUR CHARACTER BECOMES A HOST, PLEASE INCLUDE THE SOUL OC FORM IN YOUR CHARACTER SUBMISSION**

**Soul Hunters (Soul OC Submission)**

Name:

Age:

Gender:

Appearance (if your soul character is transferred into another body - be detailed):

Where are they from:

Height and build:

Personality (be detailed):

Sexuality:

Current love interest/crush or current girlfriend/boyfriend:

Important Family members or close friends:

Rivals/characters they have a strong hatred for and why:

Background History:

Likes:

Dislikes:

A storyline you want your OC to be involved in:

* * *

**Good luck and I can't wait to read your OCs :)**


	2. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hey guys, here is the first chapter for my new story and I hope you enjoy it :)**

* * *

**One:**

**~ Three Months Ago ~**

_Ember_

My new host was definitely human, that I could easily tell as I began to slowly regain consciousness and a murmur of hushed voices was just audible in the distance. This was not my first host that was a human female, but I always despised getting transferred into a new body as I was forced to relive my host's last moments. This was no different and before I could even prepare myself for what was to come next, the memory came fast and vivid like I was actually living it.

_Working late at the office was a drag, but Dad needed me to sort out this paperwork and yet he seemed to forget that I was seventeen and still in high school - yet I was his personal secretary._

So this host was young, only seventeen years of age in Earth and still in Education... What was her name?

_"Seriously, Elle?" Chris's voice asked softly, wrapping her arms around my shoulders and placed a gently kiss on my neck "you're making us work at this time? We could be doing something much better, baby."_

_I turned my face to grin up at my girlfriend, looking at me with her beautiful green eyes and I really loved the way her shoulder-length blonde hair was slightly curly. I moved my lips to hers and kissed her, the kiss slowly becoming more passionate as she pulled me closer to her._

I cringed in disgust and horror, realising that I was in the body of a lesbian - that was something I truly hated about these humans, some of them did not mate for reproduction and mated for the those strange feelings called love... even if that person was of the same gender. These humans were a strange species.

_I sat on the desk and wrapped my legs around Chris's slender waist, our breathing becoming heavier as I Chris hands slid my jacket off my shoulders and kissed the already sensitive spot on my neck._

_"I love you," Chris sighed, pulling back to gaze at me intensely and pressed her soft lips against mine again._

Ugh! this is worst than torture, actually I would rather torture than be forced to watch this.

_The door to the office burst and for a split second I feared it was my dad as we quickly pulled away from each other, but it was much worse. Seekers. Their eyes shinning an eerie bright blue, we'd heard rumours about these species and knew they were kidnapping humans to use their bodies. I guess apart of me was just hoping that they were just stories, but here they were. There were three of them and two of us, so there could be a small chance that we could escape._

_"Greetings," A tall male said with a kind expression, but if the stories were true (which now they possibly are) then this was just an act "you must come with us."_

_"You can go fuck yourself!" Chris shouted as the Seeker walked up to her and she punched him hard in the face, while dodging the other two and sprinting out the door. _

Oh, so your true love abandoned you? I thought to my host mockingly, knowing that love was overrated.

_"Shut up!"_ a tearful voice said firmly in my head and I froze with fear, that was impossible... she can't be alive.

_"Chris!" I yelled as two of the men grabbed my arms and the third sprayed a strange liquid in my face, instantly knocking me out._

Didn't put up much a fight, Elle. That's a shame.

From her memories, Elle seemed like a strong young woman, but with a gentle side that reminded me of a Healer. Why did she not fight when she could have tried to save herself? My guess was that she expected Chris to save her and put her faith into what seemed to be a selfish human girl. How naïve these humans are to trust and love.

My eyes slowly opened as Healer Iris smiled at me kindly, who were one of the few Healers I knew who kept her Host's name. I pulled myself into a sitting position on the table and placed my bare feet on the cold floor, feeling strange as I always did when I was inserted into a different host - no humans were the same.

"How do you feel?" the Healer asked, her voice full of concern.

"Fine," I said honestly, glancing at my shoulder to see dark hair which was almost black falling to my shoulders - my hair "may I see myself?"

Iris handed me a mirror and I finally got to see my new face. I was what some may call "naturally beautiful", my skin was flawless with an olive tone to it and my jet black hair fell straight to my shoulders. Her face... my face had a beauty that required no make up and there was not one part of it that wasn't perfection.

I was perfection.

_"NO!" _Elle's voice screamed, her tone filled with anguish _"NO! This is **my **body and **my **life, you can't steal it from me!"_

I smiled to myself, glad that my host was in emotional pain - true her presence in my body meant her soul was still alive and it may come as an annoyance, but the thought that this foolish little girl was suffering gave me great satisfaction.

No Elle, this is my body and my life and I shall do with it what I please... I think we're going to enjoy each other's company.

_"I hate you!"_

* * *

**Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed, make sure to leave a review to let me know what you think :)**

**Here is the current cast list (I decided to up the OC submissions to five guys and five girls) and I still need three more male characters, so if you want to send in a character, the OC form with all the information is on the previous page:**

**OC Cast List:**

**Christa "Chris" Caraway - _by Beauty Is Strange_**

**Elle Donahue (Host) & Ember (Soul) - Beauty Is Strange**

**Shane Quinn (Host) & Fire That Flows Forth With The Rising Of The Sun (Soul) - by Cirque de Morte**

**Rosemarie Taylor - by catnip851**

**Leah Parker (Host) & Rhea Nova (Soul) - by xxbookwormmockingjayxx**

**Mallory Anderson - by LoveSummerWind**

**Jesse Damians - by Cirque de Morte**

**Wally Linwood - by missfervent**

**The next few chapters will be introducing the other main characters with their individual storylines as well as the storylines that connect them all together, the next chapter will be up soon (but I will be updating another of my SYOC stories first).**

**Thanks again for reading, I look forward to reading what you think in the reviews :)**


	3. Chapter 2

**Two:**

_Leah_

My eyes were begging for sleep, but I knew I had to keep driving and I had to use some serious will power to keep driving. The streets of London were pitch black and no one was in sight - well, no humans... just hosts possessed by those alien freaks. It'd been three months since I'd last seen a human and I had been on the run to make sure I wasn't the next to be taken, but it was hard going from place to place on my own.

Last year, I moved from America to London to live with my Aunt Delia and we were really close - she was practically my surrogate mother. That was until the invasion started and my eyes burned with tears as I remembered that dreadful day. Aunt Delia had made me hide in my bedroom as she distracted the Seekers and they had taken her instead, which meant she was now dead or she had become a host. So I had spent the last several months in hiding, knowing that the chances of me going back to America and finding my family alive and not turned into hosts were next to none.

The engine suddenly stuttered and suddenly my car came to a halt on the side of the road and died.

"For fuck's sake!" I muttered angrily as I tried to get the engine started, but the car wouldn't budge "this is just brilliant."

The gas had clearly run out, I cast a hesitant look around the street to check there were no souls about before getting out of my car and heading to the boot to grab the tank of petrol I always kept handle. The wind blew my brown hair around my face as I pulled the hood over my head.

As I filled the car up with gas, the sound of footsteps caught me off guard and before I could even move, a strong hand twisted my arm behind my back and the sharp blade of a knife was held to my throat. Fear filled my insides as I felt the stranger's breath on my neck.

"One word and you die!" the man hissed angrily and my fear was quickly replaced by rage, knowing I had to fight back and swearing that I would rather go down with a fight rather crying like a little girl.

"Do it!" I said firmly back, but his moment's hesitation was all I needed and took my chance. Throwing my head back, I hit him hard in the face and pulled free of his grasp as his grip loosened on my arm. Dropping the gas tank, I sprinted for the car and was brought to a halt as a girl's fist connected with the side of my face which caused me to stagger into the car.

Hell NO, I wasn't having this!

Turning, I glared at a girl who must have been a year younger than me with short black hair and fear filled my stomach as I saw she held a knife.

"Stop!" the guy yelled, stepping in between the weird girl and I and turned to me, flashing a torch into my eyes and I squinted through the bright light "holy shit! She's human!"

"What?" the small girl demanded, almost looking pissed off that she wasn't able to kill me "you sure?"

"Yeah," the guy then turned the light on his face and I was able to see him properly for the first time "look, we're human too."

The guy standing in front of me had a handsome-tough-guy sort of look about him, with the right amount of stubble on his chin and short brown hair. Good looks aside, I was more interested in his eyes to make sure he wasn't a Soul and to my slight relief (I say slight because these two idiots nearly killed me and I was super pissed off with that!), they were dark green and not an electric blue. Now that I could see them properly, the guy looked like he was in his late twenties and the girl looked like she was only fifteen.

"I'm Jesse, Jesse Damians." Jesse said and then gestured to the girl "and this is Shane, but we usually call her Rat."

"A nickname you can't use!" Shane snapped, but I rolled my eyes and glared at both of them.

"What's yours?" Jesse asked and I stared at him in disbelief. Seriously?! This dude tries to kill me and now he's acting like we're BBFs?

"Piss off!" I said fiercely and Jesse automatically stepped back, but Rat sniggered.

"Your parents were creative." Rat smirked, but I simply flipped the annoying bitch the finger before getting into my car and slamming the door shut then quickly locked it. I wouldn't trust these people as far as I could throw them.

"Wait," Jesse said quickly, looking at me imploringly as he leaned on the window "you gotta help us, we need a ride and you got a decent set of wheels."

Was he being serious?!

"Why would I help you when you just tried to kill me?" I demanded, but Jesse's argument was going from bad to worse and the only thing stopping driving off was the fact that these were the first humans I'd met in months.

"Are you even old enough to drive?" Jesse asked and I raised an incredulous eyebrow.

"I'm nearly seventeen and this is my car." I answered shortly, but I hesitated as I started the engine and thought for a moment. Could I leave them here stranded? The honest answer was YES, but that wasn't what felt right and in a world where humans were dying out... you really had to hold onto your humanity. I already knew what my answer would have to be, but that didn't mean I liked it and there was no way I trusted these two.

"We only attacked you because we thought you were a Seeker," Jesse said honestly and Rat nodded absently in agreement, but by the look on her face it was clear she wouldn't have been fazed if they had killed me "you can trust us."

"Trust is earned," I said firmly, only hesitating for a moment before I unlocked the doors "get in, but both of you are sitting in the back."

As I started the engine, I could see the look off relief in both of their faces as they climbed into the backseat of the car and I ignored Jesse's charming smile and just drove the car through the still deserted streets in silence.

* * *

**Author's Note: Thanks for reading guys and I hope you enjoyed this chapter, so make sure to leave a review to let me know your thoughts on Leah, Jesse and Shane :)**

**Here is the final OC character list:**

**Christa "Chris" Caraway - _by Beauty Is Strange_**

**Elle Donahue (Host) & Ember (Soul) - Beauty Is Strange**

**Shane Quinn (Host) & Fire That Flows Forth With The Rising Of The Sun (Soul) - by Cirque de Morte**

**Rosemarie Taylor - by catnip851**

**Leah Parker (Host) & Rhea Nova (Soul) - by xxbookwormmockingjayxx**

**Mallory Anderson - by LoveSummerWind**

**Jesse Damians - by Cirque de Morte**

**Wally Linwood - by missfervent**

**Todd Ameen & Jake Hansen - by T.J. Ryan 94**

** Malachi Constantine (Seeker) - by Cirque de Morte**

**The next story I'll be updating is a Timeless Love (this is a story I really need to get back to), but the next chapter will include many more of the OCs and will include more than one POV :)**

**Thanks again for reading :)**


	4. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Hey guys, sorry I haven't updated this story (I've missed writing this story) and I hope this chapter makes up for my delay in updating lol :)**

* * *

**Three:**

**~ One Year Ago ~**

_Mallory_

_I didn't get any sleep that night, I lay wide awake and listened to the drunken shouts coming from my parents downstairs. This happened every time they got high and it was usually me who had to get between them and atop the fight, but not tonight - I had bigger things on my mind._

_The stuff I'd had to deal with in my fifteen years is not what you'd call normal, having two drug addicts that officially win shitty parents of the year and my high school has put me and my sister on some weird At Risk list and the social were getting involved, lets just say things weren't looking that great. There was no way I was letting them take Arabella into care, I had practically raised my sister and the thought of some random social worker taking my eight year old sis away made my blood boil with fear and anger._

_I rolled onto my side and watched my alarm clock and forced myself to stay awake, watching as the clock slowly ticked to eleven-thirty._

_Mum's crying rang loudly from downstairs, but it no longer sparked the fear and protective instincts it did for so many years, she had never put my feelings or Bella's first and was more concerned with getting her next fix than being a mother. I had more of a motherly bond with Arabella than Mum did and I knew I would do anything to protect my sister, which is what I was going to do tonight._

_There was a crash from downstairs, Dad shouted disgusting swear words before I heard the door slam and silence._

_Almost time…_

_I heard Mum's silent sobbing as she walked upstairs and I quickly pulled my covers over my head, pretending I was asleep as the door to my bedroom opened and Mum gave a tearful hiccup._

_"Mallory?" Mum mumbled tearfully and I could just imagine Mum looking at me with bloodshot eyes as she swayed in the doorway "honey?"_

_I ignored her, waiting with baited breath as she bawled silently and closed the door. I breathed a sigh of relief as I heard her bedroom door open and close, throwing the covers off myself and jumped out of bed fully clothed. I hurried to my wardrobe and pulled on my denim jacket, while grabbing my packed rucksack and slinging it over my shoulder - I was definitely prepared for this._

_I tied my long brown hair into a ponytail before creeping out my bedroom door and towards Arabella's room, treading lightly on the landing so as to make sure the floorboards didn't creek under my weight._

_"Bella?" I whispered as I pushed her door open, hurrying inside and quietly shutting the door behind me._

_Arabella sat up, looking tired but alert. You could definitely see we were related, everything from our lightly tanned skin and gray eyes were identical except my hair fell straight to my shoulders whereas Arabella's was curly._

_"We going?" Arabella breathed and I nodded, quickly going to her wardrobe and grabbing her clothes to quickly dress in and helped her pack as she got dressed._

_It was strange that my nerves were driving me crazy and I was completely terrified, but I managed to keep myself together as I shoved some clothes and books into a Bella's rucksack._

_"I'm scared, Mallory…" Arabella admitted as I turned to see her sitting on the bed, dressed for the cold weather in jeans and a hoodie._

_"It's going to be okay," I assured her as I crouched in front of her, taking hold of her hands and giving her a comforting smile "I'll look after you, I'm good at that."_

_Arabella giggled and I gave her a hug, but I knew we couldn't waste anymore time. The plane from Sydney Airport to Gatwick Airport was leaving in an hour and two Australian girls arriving in London on their own was going to look suspicious enough._

_"Come on," I whispered, taking her hand and leading her downstairs. I could hear my heart beating in my chest as we crept towards the front door, Arabella's hand gripped mine tightly as I unlocked the door and the cool air blew in inside as we rushed out the door._

_As I wasn't able to drive we had to grab a taxi to drive us to the airport, my head reeling as I tried to think of a Plan B when we finally got to England. I had booked the flights and even bought fake IDS and passports (according to our new passports, I was eighteen year old Rachel Johnson instead of Mallory Anderson and Arabella was my younger sister Kayla Johnson), but what to do when I actually got to England made me come up blank and I knew that I needed a practical plan soon. The passports worked well enough to get us on the plane and I slept through most of the flight, but I should've known that was beginner's luck._

_As we arrived in London and made to walk out of the airport, a big security guard stepped in our path and glared at me._

_"Can I see your passport?" he demanded and I hesitantly handed it over, my hands trembling as I wrapped my arm around Arabella and saw the guard's eyes narrow as he frowned at me._

I opened my eyes and looked around my bedroom, but the difference between this bedroom and my old one was that I felt safe. Whitmore Boarding School for Girls had become home since Arabella and I were sent here last year and I met my best friend Britney, but this Britney, Arabella and I were the last boarding students left and this building had become the safe house for the surviving humans in London since the Invasion of the Souls.

I sat up and looked at the bed beside mine to see Britney fast asleep with Rosemarie snoring silently in the third bed at the far end of the room, Roemarie's dark brown hair tucked behind her ear as she curled on her side. Now if you were thinking Britney was a blonde blue eyed girl, think again - Britney was a pretty British black girl around my age with brown eyes and long black hair.

It was still night as I checked the time on my watch and gave a small jolted of shock - it was gone midnight and that meant it was my sixteenth birthday.

Alien invasion… I doubt I'll be getting a birthday cake, but knowing that I had managed to keep my sister safe and we were with people that cared about me made me feel like the proudest girl on Earth.

"What the hell is going on?" I heard Wally's voice demand from downstairs and I hurried to the door to my bedroom.

I looked downstairs to see Wally (who was like the Dad of our group), Todd and Jake standing in front of three strangers in the foyer - the older guy standing protectively in front of the brunette girl and the girl with pixie hair that was jet black.

Who the hell were these people?

_Jesse_

Okay, maybe it wasn't a good idea to convince Leah to pull up outside this Boarding House that did seriously look deserted, but now we know that's clearly not the case. Yeah, these guys were human and that's a good thing but it took Leah a good while to trust me or Rat and now we had these guys to deal with.

This school looked absolutely amazing though, the inside had the grandeur of a house from a period drama, but the outside had some serious medieval look it reminded me of that wizard school from the Potter books - totally forgot the name of it though.

"Were you followed?" the dude older than me with shaved brown hair and a toned body demanded "well?"

"No, we were careful," Leah answered before I could, stepping forward "we thought this building was empty and we'd been driving for hours… well, I've been driving."

"Bitch," Rat muttered with annoyance and I elbowed her in the ribs to shut her up.

I cast a wary look at the other two guys. One of them was a tall and muscular black guy with a handsome face (I'm completely straight, but even I can admit that a guy is good-looking) and looked like he was nineteen, whereas the other guy looked like he was more Leah's age with short light brown hair and green eyes with a lean build.

The older guy seemed to believe Leah, which was a start and I suppressed a sigh of relief… looks like we might actually get a decent place to sleep tonight.

"Fine, you can stay. I'm Wally," Wally introduced himself gruffly before pointing to the black guy and the guy with green eyes "this is Todd and his boyfriend Jake, everyone else is asleep so you can meet them in the morning. I'll show you to your rooms."

"Thank you," Leah beamed, even Rat gave a small grateful smile as we headed towards the grand staircase. I glanced over my shoulder to see Todd dead bolting the door locked, Wally turned at the top of the stairs and frowned.

"Jake, take Todd to bed." Wally told him with the hint of a smile "he's been on guard all night and needs his sleep."

"I'm fine," Todd insisted moodily at the same time Jake said "No problem,"

Rat giggled as Jake took Todd's hand and lead him past us and into a bedroom on the first floor, the door closing behind them and I knew Rat was going to come out with some smart ass gay joke but thought better of it and remained quiet as we followed Wally upstairs.

_Todd_

I wasn't going to lie, I was fucking exhausted, but someone had to stay guard during nights and only rarely did Wally let someone who was guarding on a break. - I counted myself seriously lucky tonight though and was glad that I could get a few hours sleep. I pulled off my shirt and threw it on the floor and unbuckled my jeans, turning to see Jake already in bed and a grin spread on my face as I saw him reading _Sense and Sensibility _- Jesus Christ, my boyfriend was such a bookworm.

"You okay, babe?" I asked as I slid off my jeans and got into bed only wearing my boxer-briefs, which I was very pleased to see that Jake was wearing the same.

"Yeah, of course," Jake smiled as he folded the corner of the page he was on and placed it on the bedside table, I took this as my opportunity to wrap my arms around Jake's waist and pull him close to my chest "I'm just glad you're getting some rest, you definitely need it."

Rest was good, but I had other plans on my mind. I grinned at Jake, loving how much he cared about me even though I really felt like I didn't deserve this amazing guy's love.

Jake's green eyes darkened with passion as he leaned closer and kissed me, our lips meeting in a passionate kiss and I felt him shudder as my fingers trailed lines down his back. Without thinking about it, I quickly flipped us over so I was now hovering over Jake and I began kissing his neck which made me smirk when he sighed with pleasure and I pulled back to smile at him.

"You should be resting, like sleeping," Jake blushed with his grin looking so damn sexy, his hands cupping the sides of my face and it was incredible how gently he touched me… I wanted to touch him, to kiss every part of his beautiful body.

"Sleep can wait, man." I chuckled as I gave him another kiss, his lips were so soft and I pulled back to breath him in "I love you, Jake."

"I love you too," Jake breathed against my lips and I crushed my lips down on his, both of us becoming lost in each other as our bodies became entwined and we made love… making sure to keep quiet so as not to wake anyone.

One thing I've learnt from becoming a survivor of an alien invasion: Live for now with the people you love.

* * *

**Author's Note: Thanks for reading, make sure to leave a revivew to give your thoughts and feedback of the characters and storyline so far because I love hearing from you awesome readers :)**

**Ember and Elle will be returning in the next chapter ;)**


	5. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Hey, I was going to start on _Hogwarts - The Next Generation_ and started having some serious writer's block - so I decided to give you Soul Hunters readers a special treat with the next chapter :)**

* * *

**Four**

_Rat_

Staying in a creepy looking boarding house that looks like it's something out of a slasher flick, I don't care if we're in an alien invasion this place is fucking creepy! To make matters so much worse, I had to share a room with Leah and she was a bit of a neat freak. I could tell Jesse liked her which was kind of annoying that we needed her to get to Whitmore, but I just had to suck it up.

Breakfast was quite a weird experience the next day, it was held in the large canteen (or if we're going to be posh, the "Dinning Room") and everyone was seating in their own little groups as they casually eat their food and it looked unnatural normal.

I went up to the main table at the far end of the room and poured myself a bowl of Co-Co Pops - a girl's gonna need he chocolate fix to get through the day and looked around the room for somewhere to sit, seeing Jesse sitting with that Wally guy, a blonde woman that was most likely Wally's wife and an elderly couple. It looked like they were in the middle of some serious conversation, there was no way I could enjoy my breakfast with some political bullshit first thing in the morning. I grimaced as I saw Leah sitting with Todd and Jake, decided I'd rather sit with Miss Self-Righteous and eat in peace than sit on my own.

I walked over to their table and sat between Leah and Jake, avoiding all of their eyes as I began eating my food in silence. I wasn't big on socialising and even less keen on making friends, I'd always been like that so I wasn't going to start changing anytime soon.

"Hey, Shane." Jake said brightly and I gave him a small smile, swallowing my mouthful of cereal before answering.

"Call me Rat," I said simply and Todd chuckled, which of course made me sit up straighter and frown at him.

"Cool nickname," Todd grinned and I relaxed slightly as another brunette girl walked over to our table with a little kid that looked like her Mini Me "hey, Mallory. Happy Birthday, girl."

Mallory blushed as her little sister sat next to Leah and grinned at Leah and me, while Mallory sat opposite me and grinned at Todd.

"Thanks," Mallory beamed, turning to me and Leah (aka the new guys) "hey, I'm Mallory."

"Rat," I answered shortly as Leah beamed "I'm Leah,"

"And I'm Arabella!" Arabella piped up indignantly, looking annoyed that she wasn't involved in this little meet and greet and I knew I instantly liked this kid.

"Nice to meet you, Ara." I grinned at the little brat as she stuck her tongue out at me.

The conversation flowed naturally as everyone else talked while I ate, noticing little things about each ot the people I was sitting with. I realised that Ara, Todd and Jake were my favourite - Jake was actually cool for a bookish guy and Todd was a very typical dude as he in he talked about the British version of football, they actually made a really cute couple. Ara (that's my official nickname for her, everyone called her Bella and I liked to be different) was the coolest nine year old ever and I was practically in hysterics when she asked Jake and Todd why they shared a bedroom with one bed , causing Todd to awkwardly cough and Jake to burn red with humiliation - I could see that me and Ara were going to get on like a house on fire.

Mallory's eyes lit up and she beamed when a tall muscular guy with short black hair and a tanned skin tone walked over with a bracelet, grinning at Mallory.

Another cute guy that's spoken for, alien invasions suck.

"Happy Birthday, Mall." the guy said coolly.

"Thanks, Hunter." Mallory actually blushed and I wanted to cringe.

"I made this for you," Hunter said with a shy smile, holding up the handmade bracelet that actually looked kind of pretty.

"Oh my God," Mallory beamed as Hunter slid the bracelet onto her wrist and his grey eyes were doing some seriously sexy smouldering thing "it's beautiful… thank you."

"No worries," Hunter shrugged and nodded to the rest of us as he walked away "see you later,"

Okay, it's obvious that Mallory and Hunter had a thing for each other but they were clearly in the friend zone and neither of them were making a move - it was annoying when people did that stuff.

I guess it was going to take a while to get used to the teen angst in this place.

_Rosemarie_

My breath came out in quick sobs as I sat on the toilet lid in the locked bathroom, staring at my phone count down two minutes and my whole body was shaking with fear. This can't be happening to me, Ian and I only slept together once and we used protection… but my period was three weeks late and I was never late. Ever.

God, I was seventeen years old, how could I take care of someone that would rely on me when we were in the middle of an alien invasion and I can't handle the thought of loving something to lose it. What would Ian say? I've been so scared about this, I haven't even told Mallory and Britney and they were like my best friends.

The alarm rang loudly through the small room and I realised with a sinking feeling of dread that my two minutes were up, I quickly turned the alarm off and turned to the pregnancy test lying on the sink. I took a deep breath as I reached for the test and closed my eyes, my whole body shaking with silent sobs.

One…

Two…

Three…

I opened my eyes and looked down at the result, my eyes flooding with tears as I felt like the world was crashing around me - it was positive.

_Ember_

I sat at the white table, the whole room was white and the large window at the far end of the room showed the beautiful city of London. These past three months have allowed me to enjoy the beautiful culture of this timeless city, which is now completely free of those pathetic humans and almost everything was perfect. I say almost because Elle has remained a constant presence in my consciousness, she has become like an irritating sibling who has always made her presence known.

_"Well, at least you remember I'm still here."_

How could I forgot!

Of course I could not tell anyone here, if they knew my host was fighting against me and I was still alive they would accuse me of being weak.

A cold chill spread through my spine as Seeker Nadia and Malachi entered the room and I tried to force myself to smile. Nadia's dark skin tone stood out against the electric blue colour of her irises and her raven coloured hair fell to her waist. Malachi was an interesting case, even for a Seeker. Malachi took the body of a human that belonged to the resistance and his host's consciousness died, but Malachi inherited his host's personal traits (his drinking and his drug use, which was forbidden among Souls and yet all of us were aware of it and did nothing to prevent it) and he also kept his host's original name.

_"Nothing like a drug addict to drag the Souls' perfect image through the mud, Ember."_

Shut up!

Nadia turned on Malachi and me, a serious look on her face as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"I have summoned you both here for two separate reasons," Nadia began, turning to Malachi first and I couldn't help but admire his muscular frame and his handsome features with his almost black hair.

_"Eww, you have seriously bad taste in guys!"_

What would you know, lesbian!

_"If that's you trying to insult me, you chould have been a bit more creative."_

I ignored her, pushing her human rights speech out of my mind as I turned back to Nadia and began listening to her words.

"We have a new soul and I would like you to find her a host," Nadia said and I now realised she had pulled a small pod out of her briefcase, it's going red light showing that there was a soul inside "her name is Rhea Nava and she has requested a host that is a female adolescent."

Malachi scoffed at her statement and I frowned at him, sensing the judgment coming from his body as if I could almost smell it or see it.

"A human adolescent?" he demanded and rolled his eyes in exasperation "she has terrible taste."

"Yes, Souls usually inhabit a child or adult," Nadia continued wisely "but an adolescent is a rare choice and it can prove to be a good choice for certain Souls, Ember is a prime example. Her host is only seventeen years old and yet she has managed to gain complete control of her body. I respect Rhea's decision and I expect you to also."

My smile faltered as Nadia used me as an example, guilt causing me to glance at my clasped hands that lay on the table - I was in complete control, but Elle is still fighting me and her voice has become so clear to me it sometimes felt like she was sitting beside me. A feeling of complete smugness and satisfaction filled me, which was not my own and rage filled me as Elle's emotions mixed with mine.

Malachi was given his instructions to capture a host for Rhea as soon as possible, but my mind was reeling with fearful thoughts. What if Elle remained in my body for this Host's lifetime? Growing stronger and stronger, possible forcing me to switch bodies and receive judgemental stares and accusations from the other Souls?

I could not handle becoming a Host known for jumping bodies before her current Host's life has ended, I would be considered a coward.

_"Probably, but you definitely are a selfish bitch!"_

"SHUT UP!"

"Ember?"

I blinked several times in horror… I had actually shouted, spoken aloud to Elle… the human girl who was meant to die when I took control of her body and yet she was still with me.

"I-I'm sorry." I blurted, brushing the angry tears from my eyes as I forced myself to smile at Nadia's concern face and I just realised that Malachi was gone… he may have lest hours or merely minutes ago but I did not notice "I am not feeling myself."

"It is quite all right," Nadia assured me, placing a comforting hand on my shoulder with a kind smile and opened her mouth to continue.

However, I will never know what she was about to say as the sounds of screams and gunshots sounded from the corridor outside and Nadia turned to the door with shock. Several humans burst through the double doors, one firing a bullet into Nadia's shoulder and knocking her to the floor and I was unaware whether she was dead or alive.

My first instinct was to run and I sprinted for the window, knowing that was my only escape and would probably fall to my death. Two humans grabbed my arms and I was eerily reminded of the first memory of Elle's that I witnessed when she became my host, except now I was brought face to face with a familiar blonde girl with green eyes.

"Elle?" she breathed in shock,, I glared at her and spat at the girl in disgust. I loathed this girl because she was the subject of affection my host loved, the girl that invaded my dreams every single night and I hated her with every fibre within my body.

My anger was mixed with Elle's happiness and I could practically hear the smile in her voice.

_"Chris!"_

* * *

**Author's Note: Thanks for reading and I hope you liked this chapter, as always make sure to leave a review to give your thoughts and opinions on this chapter - it's always great to hear what you guys think.**

**Also, it would be a great help if you could check out the poll on my profile for a new story I'm thinking about starting and let me know whether it's a good idea or not :)**

**Thanks again for reading and I look forward to reading your reviews :)**


	6. Chapter 5

**Five**

_Christa_

After three months of searching and travelling from the US to the UK, I had found my Elle… except that Elle wasn't my Elle, she was Ember. I had spent all this time, hoping to find my girlfriend safe that I tried to convince myself that she wasn't possessed by a disgusting Soul. It was my heart shattered into a million pieces when I saw that her beautiful brown eyes were now an eerie blue. She was gone, but she was still alive.

The only thing that had stopped Elle's Dad from killing Ember on the spot was revealing that Elle was still alive, her soul was still there except Ember was in the driver's seat of the body and Elle was trapped in the passenger.

There was one thing for it: we had to keep both Elle and Ember alive until we could separate them and away from the other Souls.

I sat beside Elle's dad Rob as he drove us out of Central London and towards the English countryside, Ember/Elle unconscious in the back seat - yeah, we'd had to tranquilise her.

This was all my fault and I knew it, if I hadn't left her she would still be here. I honestly thought that Elle was behind me when I ran from the office, I had no idea that they had grabbed her and when I knew it was too late and she was gone.

Now we were in England, planning to stay with the human resistance and keep out of sight while Rob goes back to America to help the resistance over there. The car slowly pulled up outside the large building of Whitmore Boarding House, the gates looking sealed shut and there was no way of getting in.

Ember stirred and I looked back to see her pulling usually at her tied hands as she sat up, glaring at me with pure hatred.

"You drugged me?!" Ember spat and I smirked as a response.

"Of course," Rob answered shortly, not looking at the soul who had possessed his daughter's body and looked instead at the older man walking over to the driver's window as he took off his glasses to reveal his human eyes "You Wally?"

"Yep," Wally responded, glancing at me with a small nod "what is it?"

"I need you to take in this girl and my daughter, she's been turned into a Host but she's still alive," Rob told him seriously "I know of a doctor in Texas who knows how to separate a Soul from the Host's body, so I need you to keep her safe until I can bring him to England."

Okay, this was kind of asking a lot. Would this Wally guy be able to keep the other humans calm when they realised a Soul would be living with them indifferently? Shit was going to hit the fan, but I'd be damned if I let anyone hurt Elle.

"You sure the girl's still alive in the Host?" Wally asked hesitantly.

"Unfortunately," Ember answered with a groaned, clearly feeling like crap after being drugged up.

Wally nodded, clearly still worried but at least he believed us and I sighed with relief as he opened the tall iron gates to allow us to drive up to the large door. I stepped out of the car and walked round to the backseat door, opening it to grab Ember and drag her out. Ember winced in pain, her wrists looking red and bruised - I hated seeing Elle in pain.

"I'm so sorry, Elle." I said softly, but Ember scoffed and I realised how much this bitch was nothing like the sweet girl I had fallen in love with.

"Sorry that she's my Host?" asked Ember her tone filled with sarcasm as I pulled her by the arm up the stone steps "or sorry that you abandoned her to save yourself, showing yourself to be the heartless and spiteful girl that you are!"

I gritted my teeth as we walked through to the beautifully decorated foyer, knowing that she was just trying to get a reaction from me and at the same time I felt like breaking down in tears because she voiced exactly what I feared. What if Elle hated me? I couldn't even ask Elle because I knew Ember would just lie to my face, but I needed to speak to Elle and beg for her forgiveness.

"WHAT THE FUCK!"

I looked up to see a guy that had dark brown hair and holding a knife heading towards us and I automatically stood protectively in front of Ember, but Wally was there first and quickly disarmed him then pinned him against the wall.

"Calm down, Jesse!" Wally shouted, using his forearm to restrain Jesse as he glared at Ember "the girl is still alive! We're not killing anyone and if I were you, you better realise who is in charge here!"

Jesse reluctantly calmed down, eyeing Wally with resentful as a girl with long brunette hair rushed into the hall.

"They all deserve to die!" Jesse spat and Wally frowned at him.

"You don't get to decide that," Wally told him firmly and finally gave orders "Leah, take Jesse upstairs. Blondie, follow me to put our little guest in the basement."

I'm not a fan of that nickname, but I ignored the comment as I followed Wally down a side door and down a staircase while keeping a firm grip on Ember's arm.

"Despite his murderous behaviour, he's cute." Ember mused with a smug look on her face and I glared at her harshly, which only made her smirk even more.

Rob better find that Doc soon to save Elle.

_Leah_

"You're unbelievable!" I snapped at Jesse as I followed him into his bedroom, crossing my arms over my chest as I glared at the back of his head.

We've only been here a couple of weeks and he was already acting like a lunatic and wanting to start calling the shots. Not being funny or nothing, but I liked having food and shelter and I wasn't going to have Jesse put us in danger because of his stupidity! Wally ran things around here and even I knew you shouldn't be crossed, Jesse didn't it seemed.

"Those Souls are fucking up our world!" Jesse shouted, punching the wall and glaring at his bruised hand "They should all be killed."

"And like Wally said, you don't get to decide that!" I told him firmly and I walked closer to him, taking hold of his bruised hand "if you want to stay here, you need to start keeping your attitude in check."

Jesse took a deep breath and sat on his bed, pulling his hand from mine and nodding in agreement. Okay, everyone here hated the Souls, but there was some deep rooted hatred that seemed to pour out of Jesse at the very mention of Souls.

"Finally, Piss Off speaks some sense," Rat's voice said sternly as she stormed into the room and slapped Jesse across the head in frustration "seriously, don't pull shit like that again!"

_Todd_

I sat in the van as Ian and Hunter walked out of Tescos with the monthly shopping, sunglasses hiding their eyes from the Souls and I grinned confidently as I jumped out of the driver's seat as they pushed their trolley over to me.

"So what's up with you and Rose?" Hunter was asking as I reached them and we began packing the food in the back of the van "you two gone from first base yet?"

"Of course he hasn't." I smirked as Ian's pissed off glare turned Hunter to me "I'm the only getting action out of all of us."

"Fuck off!" Ian muttered as his face blushed with embarrassment "that's none of your business, dude. Rose and I only did it once."

"Our boy's popped his cheery!" Hunter boomed proudly and I wolf whistle, causing Hunter to angrily run his hand through his blonde hair.

He was so easy to annoy, I sniggered as I lifted the heavy boxes into the van and a voice from behind us made us stop dead.

"Gentlemen?"

We turned to see a Seeker standing behind us, his red hair shinning brightly in the sunlight as he glared at Ian and his hand reached for his gun. What happened next happed way too quickly - I leapt in front of Ian as the Seeker pulled the trigger, a blinding pain striking me in gut and I collapsed to the ground. Blood began staining my white shirt and my head began to feel fuzzy, but I saw the Seeker crumple to the ground as Hunter shot him in the head without hesitating.

My eyes filled with tears as the pain became worse, vaguely hearing panicked voices as I was lifted to my feet. I was dying… holy shit… I was dying.

Too many thoughts were going through my mind, but one rang loudly and clearly as I fell into unconsciousness.

Jake… I love you…

* * *

**Author's Note: Thanks for reading guys and I hope you liked it, as always a review to give your thoughts and feedback on this story would be brilliant. Next chapter will feature Todd/Jake flashbacks as everyone tries to save Todd and Rose tells her friends her shocking secret...**

**Also it'll be great if you could check out my OC fics (_Conflicted _and _East Side Story_) and let me know what you think :)**

******The next stories I'll be updating is my two other SYOC stories (_Glee - The Next Generation _and _Immortality_), but I will come back to this story when I have some free time from college.**

**********:)**


End file.
